I'm yours
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Destiel - La marque a disparut. Et elle manque à l'ange.


**Hey !  
**

 **Un petit OS qui m'est venu après quelques heures de recherches sur les Vikings. (Oui, je pense au Destiel lorsque je me documente. Je ne m'excuserais pas.) J'espère qu'ils vous plaira.**

.

* * *

.

 _ **I'm yours.**_

.

Son chasseur est étendu, dos à lui. La porte de la chambre est entrouverte, souvenir d'un Sam qui s'apprêtait à les réveiller, avant de repartir silencieusement, sourire aux lèvres. Calme, les retords du ventilateur tournent quelques mètres plus loin – même au fond du bunker, la chaleur assaille ses deux amis comme un monstre dégoulinant – se mélangeant aux tendre ronflement de Dean. Se glissant à la limite de ses rêves, dans lesquels il autorise enfin Castiel à venir.

Les doigts glissant sur le bras dénudé, Cas remonte les tâches de rousseurs, appréciant les constellations qu'il y découvre – Dean ne le croirait probablement pas, s'il lui disait que les points qui naissent dans sa nuque sont semblable à ceux qu'on observe depuis les portes du Paradis. Il remonte, jusqu'à cette épaule désormais lise. Si lise.

Il s'attarde, laisse sa main reposer, là où des années plus tôt, il tirait Dean en dehors des Enfers.

Grognement. Bruissement. Le dos du chasseur se colle à son torse. Le nez se relève. Deux yeux verts qui l'interrogent en silence.

\- Elle me manque.

Question. Compréhension. Rire.

C'est fou, comme le simple chatouillement de ce corps se secouant d'amusement le remplit d'amour et de douceur. Comme il lui rappelle parfois à quelle point ils leur a fallut du temps. Pour s'apprivoiser, l'un l'autre. Pour apprivoiser ce qui naissaient en eux. Pour l'accepter.

\- Quoi ? La marque de ta main ?

L'ange acquiesce, plonge son nez dans les cheveux de son Humain. Inspire. Dean sent le miel, la cannelle et une point de soleil. Il sent bon, si bon.

\- Pourquoi ?

Et Castiel en a, des raisons. Des tirades. Des phrases qui expliqueraient pourquoi il l'aimait. Pourquoi l'a sentir à travers le tissus le rassurait. Raconté le souvenir qu'il en connait. Raconté le relâchement de ses épaules, chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Ce sentiment de soulagement de savoir que Dean n'était plus en Enfer. Grâce à lui. Castiel en a. Des dizaines. Des centaines. Une infinité. Mais il sait qu'elles ne sont que peurs. Que mensonges. Qu'échappatoires.

Parce que Castiel sait très bien pourquoi il est terrifié, maintenant que ce corps est libre de ses marques. De sa présence. Lui qui n'oserait plus le blesser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Alors l'ange hume. Serre. Profite. Et bégaye.

\- Parce que ça me donnait l'impression que... Que tu étais à moi.

Le coup est léger, mais il tombe tout de même dans ses côtes. Le force à lâcher l'Humain. Il le regarde, hagard, s'éloigner pour fouiller son sac. La courbe plombée de son dos, qui semble l'ignorer. Les tâches de rousseurs, et Castiel qui résistait à la tentation de donner raisons à la légende.* Jusqu'au moment où le chasseur se relève, tendu, perdu.

Les doigts serrés sur quelque chose.

Castiel le regarde avancé. Se rassoir sur le lit. Juste là. Juste devant lui. À porter de doigts mais trop loin pour sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

C'est une inspiration – comme celle qu'il avait fallut à Dean pour l'embrasser, la première fois. Longue. Profonde. Désespéré. Pleine d'espoir. C'est un relâchement lent. Des épaules qui masquent une terreur. Des mains qui tremblent. Et une voix qui s'égraine.

\- Castiel... Cas, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Le poignard est long. Taillé. Incrusté de talismans et de pierres. Définitivement en fer céleste.

Castiel sait très bien que les bijoux sont dangereux pour un chasseur – une barrière, une bague qui se coince, et les doigts disparaissent. Castiel sait très bien que Sam a du le glisser à Dean, en faisant quelques recherches. La façon qu'avait les Vikings de se proposer, un étui vide, une arme qui s'y glisse. Plus efficace. Plus utile.

Tellement plus chasseur.

Cas ne répond pas. Pas vraiment. Il se contente d'attraper l'arme, de la serrer. Et d'embrasser cet Humain ridiculement adorable. Ridiculement embarrassé.

Sam se contente de sourire lorsqu'il voit arriver l'ange arrivé avec son arme, sans jamais vouloir s'en séparer. Il rit sous cape, mais tire à lui son frère pour le féliciter. Doucement.

Il suffit d'une semaine, pour que Castiel ne lui glisse un autre poignard à la ceinture. Plus petit. Plus mortel.

Et ce n'est pas inscrit sur sa peau. Ce n'est pas inscrit entre ces constellations que l'ange est le seul à pouvoir relier du bout des lèvres désormais. Ce n'est inscrit nulle part. Mais chaque fois que son chasseur revient, en vie. Chaque fois que l'odeur du sang ce glisse sur la lame, sans que celle de Dean ne s'y trouve, chaque fois, Castiel en est plus heureux.

Parce que si la marque lui rappelait qu'il avait sortit Dean des Enfers, l'arme lui rappelle la confiance que l'Humain a en lui.

Et Castiel s'en contente parfaitement.

.

* * *

.

* Il est dit que les tâche de rousseurs sont les baisers des anges.

.

Petite note : Les femmes vikings (Pas toutes, les vikings ne sont pas un peuple soudé contrairement aux croyances, et les coutumes n'étaient pas toujours les mêmes.) portaient des étuis à dague vides, et lorsqu'un homme demandait une femme en "mariage", il glissait une dague dans l'étui. Si la femme portait la dague et ne l'a jetait pas, cela voulait dire qu'elle acceptait l'homme.


End file.
